Karma
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: Ganondorf was never much of a believer in karma. Until now, of course. Contains graphic rape, so if you don't like, then don't read.


This story...is a result of some very angry thoughts bouncing around my head. It contains rape, and is pretty graphic, so if you are squirmish about these kind of things, I suggest you press the back button right now.

Please leave a review. Thanks.

* * *

Ganondorf had never been much of a believer in karma.

Oh sure, he had taken over countless kingdoms, burned them to the ground, killed thousands of people, and had been punished gravely when he had been caught, but he had never seen it as _karma._ While he did suffer long periods of boredom in the empty void reserved as his prison, he had always been able to keep his sanity over one sole reason; he knew he would return and continue his bloodbath. After all, his dark designs were needed to keep Hyrule in balance. Therefore, his defeat was never eternal, never final; he was an ever-returning threat to the land of plenty.

He was above _karma_. Oh, yes indeed he was. What goes around comes around? Bullshit.

Guess that's why it was giving him such a hard kick in the ass.

A sharp squeeze to his throat brought him back to reality as the infernal burn churning in his rear end began to overwhelm his senses.

"Spacing out_ again_ Ganondorf?" Bowser growled as he stilled his movements, glaring at the man under him as he kept a firm hold on his jugular. Ganondorf took a deep breath, well as best as he could with such a heavy deadweight on top of him, and opted to just glare right back, his predatory amber eyes never faltering in their intensity.

The. Man. Would. Just. Not. BREAK.

Had Bowser not been in the dominant position at the moment, he would have probably pulled out all the hair of his flaming mane in frustration. Ganondorf had, during the Subspace Emissary, remorselessly thrown him aside when it came to presenting their accomplishments to Master Hand. Although ultimately they had all been scammed, Bowser could never forget what the warlock had done to him. The hate that had sprouted at the simple action that the man had done had overwhelmed him, his eyes only being able to see red when the sole thought of the bastard came to mind.

He had thirsted for revenge, needed it more than a man dying of thirst needed water.

The opportunity had presented itself when Master Hand had confiscated their powers as a penalty for their involvement in the Subspace Emissary. Bowser, though he kept an angry facade, had been giddy inside. Without his power, Ganondorf could never match him in terms of strength. That very night, Bowser had tracked him down, and though the bastard had put up a decent fight, Bowser had easily emerged as the victorious one.

Oddly enough though, beating the warlock to a pulp had not completely satiated him. He still desired revenge, desired to hurt the man beyond belief. It was this rage and anger that had caused him to drag the semi-conscious man to his bedchambers and rape him until he wasn't even capable of standing straight.

It had been strangely satisfying, perhaps the reason why Bowser always came back for more, even though the man showed no signs of breaking.

Gripping the man tightly, Bowser flipped him unto his stomach before sitting up, pulling him up against him, his arm tight around the Gerudo's throat. Ganondorf bit his lip as Bowser huge shaft was forced deeper inside of him, warm blood slowly dripping from his anus unto the Koopa's lap. Bowser, knowing the amount of pain that probably wracked the man's body, smirked as he ran a claw along his sub's erect shaft, coming to rest on the ring that tightly gripped its base.

"How long do you think you'll last, keeping all these nights bottled up inside of you _bitch_?" the reptilian beast sneered as his claw trailed up the tanned, muscled chest, applying just enough pressure to break the skin and leave behind a thin trail of blood.

Bowser felt his frustration returning as he heard the Gerudo chuckle, despite all the pain and humiliation he was being put through.

"If you think sex is going to make me cry and beg for your _mercy_, you will be here for quite a long time." Ganondorf sighed tiredly as he observed _his_ bedsheets getting soaked with his own blood. Bowser seemed to think that raping him in his own bedroom would have some sort of adverse effect on his mind. Well, too bad for him. The only inconvenience would be having to wash all that out after all this was over.

Despite his defiance though, Ganondorf had thought of feigning defeat a couple of times to give his ass a break. The other Smashers were starting to notice that he limped a little _too_ often now. The last thing he needed was for people to know that he was a rape victim. Though, when he thought of the satisfaction Bowser would get from such a gesture, the Gerudo was quick in banishing the thought from his mind.

"I will break you Ganondorf." Bowser growled as he wrapped one arm around his chest, the other tightening its grip around his throat as he began to fuck him hard and fast, the blood from the initial tearing lubricating his hole as it allowed the reptilian beast to hump him without any resistance. Ganondorf shut his eyes as he tried to breathe, his mouth filled with the taste of blood as he realised he was biting his lip too hard.

Fuck, why did it have to hurt so damn much!

And where had he heard that sentence before?

"_I will break you...Nabooru..."_

The thought had hit him like a lightning bolt, and at the same time Bowser had decided to nail his prostate. His mind, being occupied as it was, wasn't prepared for the assault as he arched his back, groaning in both pain and pressure.

"Finally got a reaction from you." Bowser taunted him as he proceeded to angle his thrusts against his sweet spot, trying to derive the same reaction from the adamant man. It took all the willpower Ganondorf possessed to keep still, to not grace the Koopa with another show of weakness. His back was dying to arch, his mouth itching to cry out in pleasure, yet he forced himself to stay shut, fought against his natural instincts to remain immobile.

Hearing a grunt of frustration from the Koopa, Ganondorf was thrown face first unto the bed as Bowser pounced on top of, forcing his head unto the mattress as he thrust deeply into him, continuing at his relentless pace. The pleasure was completely gone, replaced by complete pain as the man returned his attention to his thoughts, his way of coping with the agony in his ass.

Heh heh...this wasn't karma; _she_ must have done something to him.

The memory was clear in his mind; Nabooru had been his second-in-command, and the only Gerudo who had been dead set on defying him. Before his conquest of Hyrule, she had been the one whom he had trusted the most, and her premonitions had always been correct. When he had announced his ambitions, she had been the first in line to defy him, the one who had the nerve to tell him he would fail. He had used every torturous method in his arsenal to make her bend to his will, but she never _ever_ broke. Nevertheless, her defiance had caused him to lust for her, and it wasn't long before he had dragged her to his bed and had taken her against her will as a last resort to make her obey.

He still remembered her eyes burning into his as he raped her, her words engraved in his mind.

"_Karma will get you back for this Ganondorf."_

He had scoffed at her then; who would have the guts to rape him !

Ganondorf shut his eyes as he felt Bowser's seed fill him, searing his abused bowels. His own erection was still painfully hard, his own orgasm being impeded by the ring around the base of his cock. He frowned as he felt Bowser's warm breath against his ear, the Koopa's member still buried deep inside of him.

"Do you want me to grant you release hmmm?"

Ganondorf, his face still forced into the mattress, did not bother to respond. He knew what Bowser intended to do anyway, so why bother?

Bowser sighed as he shook his head, getting off the Gerudo. He roughly turned him over unto his back, pinning his arms above his head as he resorted to just staring at his handiwork.

The body under him was soaked in sweat, the man's thick, red hair completely matted in perspiration. He was gasping for breath since it had been denied to him for most of the time Bowser had been fucking him. Cuts caused by his sharp claws stood out against his tanned skin, the fresh blood glistening in the bedroom's light. He perceived his seed as it steadily leaked out of the man's abused rectum, its color a shade of pink as it mingled with the copious amounts of blood caused from using him without any preparation or lubrication. Ganondorf's eyes rested on him, a look of pure murder directed towards him. Grinning cruelly, he yanked the cock ring off the man's member in response, a glint of sick pleasure ever present in his menacing eyes.

Tossing the ring to the side, Bowser grabbed him by his hair and brought him to his knees, the Koopa, standing on top of the bed as he lined his limp member with the Gerudo's mouth. Ganondorf's nose wrinkled in disgust as he eyed the member slathered with semen and blood; he knew what was next.

"Clean me off until you come bitch." Bowser sneered as he shoved his large piece of meat inside the Gerudo's mouth. Gagging on the foul taste, he quickly began to rub his cock trying to bring himself to orgasm as quickly as possible as Bowser began to thrust roughly into his mouth. He had bitten Bowser the first time he had done this, and though he could take a beating, the amount of abuse he had endured as a result had left him bedridden for almost a week. It had been nearly impossible to fight off Master Hand and the other Smashers from checking up on him; the last thing he needed was for these foul activities to be known to everyone.

Thankfully, since he was extremely hard, it only took him a few minutes before he felt the force of his own orgasm shudder through his body, his seed steadily flowing from his member as it coated his hand. Bowser, in response, shoved his member balls deep inside his mouth, keeping him pinned there for a moment before yanking the man off his manhood.

Bowser, smirking after having such a satisfying night, clambered onto the floor, tucking his massive member into his shell as Ganondorf wiped his hands on his soiled bedsheets, his eyes clearly expressing his need to sleep after such rigorous activities. Without another word, the Koopa promptly left his room, finally leaving the man to himself.

With Bowser gone, Ganondorf opted to lay on his side, the only position that didn't cause him unbearable pain. Taking a deep breath, he sighed as his eyes fell shut. The sheets could wait until the morning.

"Fuck you Nabooru...always _had_ to be right." he grumbled as he fell into the blissful clutches of sleep.


End file.
